I was Born to Entertain: A Newsies Story
by xoxoxlovexoxox
Summary: This story is about a 16 year old girl named Lily. Her parents got a divorce when she was a baby and her father took her back to London with him. She decides to go to Manhattan and find her mother.Along the way she meets the newsies.i DONT OWN THE NEWSIES
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one-Meeting the Newsies

Lily's P.O.V.

I was really little when my parents got a divorce. My father took me to London but I always wanted to meet my mother. After all I was 16 and I had grown up my whole life without a mother. So I was going to Manhattan to meet her. I left early this morning. I packed all of my clothes and hoped on a train. I was wearing my pretty little pink dress today. My hair was up in a bun and I put a flower in it. When we stopped in Brooklyn I put my pink heels on and got up. I took all three off my suitcases and stepped off. This was the closet spot to Manhattan. It looked really dirty. I walked for a bit and then saw the Brooklyn Bridge. I put my bags down and looked at the letter my mother gave me. She said to go to the theatre. What theatre? Great. I picked up my bags and started walking again. I heard a couple boys whistling and I glared at them. One of them caught my eye. He had dirty blonde hair and he looked short but my age. He looked unfriendly with his cane. I crossed the Brooklyn Bridge and was in Manhattan. Finally. I decided to ask someone if they knew my mother and where I could find her. I walked up to a crowd of boys and taped one of them. He turned around and smiled.

"Um, do you know where I can find…" I looked at the letter and then back up at him, "Medda?" I asked. He nodded.

"Course I know where Medda is. Why?" He asked.

"Well, I'm her daughter." I said smiling. He stared at me.

"Your Medda's daughter?" He said really loudly. All the boys turned to look at me. One of them walked up to me. He looked like a cowboy.

"I can show you where she is." He said smiling. I smiled back.

"Thank you." I said. He started to walk and I quickly followed.

"I'm Lily!" I said smiling up at him. I was short.

"Jack. But they call me cowboy." He said smiling back.

"So, do you know Medda?" I asked. He nodded.

"We go there all the time. To watch her perform. Will we see you performing next week?" He smiled. I laughed.

"I was born to perform Jack! I just love it so much!" I twirled around. He laughed.

"I haven't known you for a long time but I can already tell you're Medda's daughter." He smiled. He opened a door to a theatre. I walked in and saw a room full of costumes and props. It was magnificent. Jack walked past me to the stairs.

"Medda! I brought you a surprise!" He yelled up to her. I laughed. I heard a woman laugh and walk down the stairs in a beautiful pink dress with a fan. As soon as she saw me she rushed down the stairs and gave me a huge hug. I waved to Jack as he left. I knew I would see him soon. I talked to my mother all day and night. She even started to help me choreograph a dance. She was my new best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Show night

The week went by so fast. With all of the practicing and costuming fittings and mic checks. Tonight was opening night and all the newsies were here. Jack was sitting in the front row with a small boy, and the boy I saw in Brooklyn. Seeing him in the audience made me realize how cute he was. I went backstage and waited until my mom was done with her song. I put on my top hat and got ready.

"And now my daughter Lily!" You heard your mom say. You put the coat on and walked out. The music started playing.

"Come on, BabeWhy don't we paint the town?And All That Jazz," I took off my coat and threw it behind me. The boys all whistled.

"I'm gonna rouge my knees And roll my stockings downAnd All That the car I know a whoopee spot Where the gin is cold but the piano's hotIt's just a noisy hall Where there's a nightly brawlAnd All That Jazz!Slick your hair And wear your buckle shoesAnd All That Jazz!I hear that father dip Is gonna blow the bluesAnd All That JazzHold on, hon We're gonna bunny hug I bought some Aspirin Down at United DrugIn case you shake apart And want a brand-new start To do that -Jazz!Skidoo!And All That JazzHotcha!Whoopee!And All That JazzHah! Hah! Hah!It's just a noisy hall Where there's a nightly brawlAnd all that JazzAnd All That Jazz!Right up here Is where I store the juiceAnd All That Jazz!Come on babeWe're gonna brush the skyI bet you lucky Lindy Never flew so high'Cause in the stratosphere How could he lend an earTo All That JazzOh, you're gonna see her sheba shimmy shakeAnd All That Jazz!Oh, she's gonna shimmy till her garters breakAnd All That JazzShow her where to park her girdleOh, her mother's blood is curdleIf she'd hearHer baby's queer For All That Jazz!And All That Jazz!Come on, Babe Oh, you're gonna seeWhy don't we paint YourThe town? And All That Jazz Shimmy shakeAnd All That Jazz!I'm gonna Oh,Rouge my knees She's gonna shimmyAnd roll my 'Till her gartersStockings down Break And All That Jazz And All That JazzStart the car Show her where to I know a whoopee spot Park her girdleWhere the gin is cold Oh, her mother's blood'dBut the piano's hot. Curdle It's just a noisy hall If she'd hearWhere there's a nightly brawl Her baby's queerAnd All That Jazz! For All That Jazz!No, I'm no one's wife But, oh, I love my life And All That Jazz!That Jazz!" I finished. They all cheered really loud. I caught the boy from Brooklyn's looking at me and I winked at him. I strutted off stage and went to my dressing room. I heard my mom singing. I quickly changed into a blue dress and smiled at my reflection.

"Honey! Come out here on stage!" I heard my mom yell. I got up and walked onto the stage. They all cheered when I came on stage. I smiled and laughed. My mom soon finished introducing me to them. Their were so many of them. When my mom finished She walked off stage but I jumped off and went over to Jack.

"Ello Jack!" I smiled. He smiled when he saw me.

"Heya Lily! You were amazing!" He said. "Come on. I want to introduce you to the newsies." He said taking me towards a table with a bunch of boys laughing. I saw the boy from Brooklyn sitting down with his feet on the table. "Guys this is Lily." They all smiled. "This is Racetrack but call him Race for short," He was kinda cute. "Kid Blink but call him Blink," He had a gorgeous smile. "David," He looked really brainy and smart. "Mush," He looked okay. "Spot," I now knew his name. He was really cute. "and Les." He finished. Les looked about 10 and real baby cute.

"Hey Jack, listen." I said getting serious. "Do you know this boy named…um…Morris…I can't recall his last name." I said.

"Delancey?" They all said. I nodded.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, he asked me to go on a date with him-" I started.

"No! He is not the person you want to become friends with Lily!" Jack said. Spot and David looked like they wanted to kill someone.

"Okay I'll tell him no tomorrow." I said.

"You should take someone with you. You never know what Morris and Oscar will do." Spot said. Even his voice was dreamy.

"I don't need protection. I know how to fight my own battles." I snapped. I calmed down and smiled again. "So, I'll see you guys soon right?" I asked hopeful. They all nodded. David and Spot kept staring at me. I smiled and walked away. I went to my room and fell asleep. That was the first night I dreamed about Spot.


End file.
